Arcem
Arcem is an industrial city on the planet of Jagga. Overview The city of Arcem is located 866,236 MDU away from the city of Everstone, the capital of the planet of Jagga and the entire Eternal Empire. It is also on the edge of Ran Gaden National Park, the largest wildlife reserve for animals on the planet, as well as Arcem Lake, a tourist attraction known for its large amounts of big game fish. The city serves as the crossroads between four Imperial cities, including Everstone and Jerana. An old trade route, known as the Golden Road, was turned into the major highway known as Golden Highway. This major route is used by many travelers going to Everstone and Jerana. Many water pump stations outside of the city that are connected to Arcem Lake give Arcem its water supply. In 125 AFE, Eternal Emperor Kilo the Wise decided to create an artificial water route connecting the city of Galquaz to Arcem. Halfway through its construction, Kilo decided to extend the ending of the waterway to Everstone and the Sirian Strait, making a total of 4,978,800 MDU (500 miles). This major waterway would become known as the Arcem Canal, and is used to transport manufactured goods from Galquaz and Arcem to Everstone and major cities in the Sirian Strait. This boosted the Empire's economy to a new level. Arcem is the home of many industrial complexes, most of them owned by JaggaTech Industries, one of the major industrial corporations in the Eternal Empire. History Created in 100 BFE by the Fathers of Arcemia, a group of off-worlders who established a kingdom on Jagga, Arcem was the capital of an ancient nation known as Arcemia. It became a beautiful city and an important trade post in the lands of Arcemia. However, the kingdom of Arcemia would meet its end to a new, growing superpower. In 2 AFE, an ambitious Eternal Emperor Hunter I wanted to expand the Eternal Empire from his domain in the Sirian Strait. When he found Arcemia, he viewed it as an easy target to attack and a prosperous land to rule over. So, he started the Arcemia Campaign, a conflict that was aimed to take control of the kingdom of Arcemia. The Fathers of Arcemia wanted peace with Hunter I, but the Eternal Emperor wanted none of it. Instead, he marched his armies into the cities in Arcemia and started conquering cities one by one. In 4 AFE, Hunter I reached the walls of Arcem and besieged the city for 5 days. On the sixth day, the Imperial troops broke through and conquered the city. While the Fathers of Arcemia escaped the clutches of Hunter I, they promised that they would rise again to seek vengeance upon the Eternal Empire. After Arcem was conquered, Hunter I assigned a noble named Davin Courte to oversee the former kingdom of Arcemia, now known as the Province of Lesav. A famous architect named Jacen Jacorum was assigned with the task of constructing Courte's new palace. This palace would become known as Grey Wolf Tower. As time went on, Arcem's ancient, majestic look grew to a more technological and modern one as the Empire's technology increased along with its wealth. In 115 AFE, Eternal Emperor Dante the Conqueror created the Golden Highway, one of the most used routes on Jagga. He had also expanded the city to create the Arcem Estate Complex, run by Dumane Real Estate, which added 995,760 sq. MDU (100 sq. mi.) to the city. Currently, the Grey Wolf Tower in Arcem is now the headquarters of the 3rd Marine Battalion, a well-trained group of Marines specialized in defensive maneuvers. Arcem is also an industrial powerhouse and one of the most important cities in the Eternal Empire. Category:Trillian Sector Category:Arcturus System